<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream SMP Oneshots by adudelol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337159">Dream SMP Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adudelol/pseuds/adudelol'>adudelol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>3rd life - Fandom, DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP | Minecraft, DreamSMP, Hermitcraft, Origins SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Blood, Death, Found Family, Gen, Hybrids, Mild Gore, Trigger Warnings, Winged Philza, alternative universe, enderman ranboo, how do tags work, oneshots, sbi, sbi+co</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adudelol/pseuds/adudelol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunch of Dream SMP Oneshots :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Request Page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tubbo only has one life left when the festive of Manberg comes around.</p><p>TW; Death, blood, kidnapping, drugs/tranquilizers, fighting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ayup taking requests from ao3 now</p><p>things i will not do<br/>
-romantic things between minors or family<br/>
-nsfw<br/>
-su!c!d3/su!c!dal thoughts<br/>
-anything im uncomfy with</p><p>things i can do<br/>
-angst<br/>
-fluff (though itll probably take a while to come out)<br/>
-hurt/comfort (probably also take a bit to come out)<br/>
-stuff based on current lore of anything<br/>
-shipping between cc!s who are alright with it and are adults</p><p>mcyt fandoms that ill write for:<br/>
-3rd life<br/>
-Hermitcraft<br/>
-Dream SMP<br/>
-Origins</p><p> </p><p>i am allowed to decline any request i dont want to do/feel uncomfortable writing</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. His last life (Tommy and Tubbo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tubbo! Big man- big T!” Tommy called out to the youngest member as he entered Pogtopia. The boy merely glanced up at Tommy, unable to even bring a smile on his face. Tommy took notice, his demeanor dropping into a more serious one as he looked at his freckled friend in his light blue eyes. “Tubbo?” He asked in a quieter voice. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I really don’t wanna talk about it, Tommy. . .” Tubbo’s voice was quiet and shaky as if he was on the verge of tears. He was grabbing the tops of his arms, his face looking at the stone ground beneath his feet.</p><p>Tommy rushed to his friend, capturing him in a hug. The taller one held onto Tubbo as he started to cry into the taller’s chest. “Shh, shh, it’s okay. It’s gonna be okay, Tubbo. I’m here for you, I’ll always be here for you.”</p><p>“Schlatt- he- he took my second life, Tommy- he k- he killed me, Tommy, he killed me and-” Tubbo cried, shaking and sobbing, clinging onto Tommy’s chest like a lifeline. Tommy’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p>“That means you only have one life left-” Tommy said, tears starting to prick at his eyes at the realization. Tommy runs small circles into his best friend in an attempt to comfort him. "Shh, shh, it's gonna be okay."</p><p>------------</p><p>Tubbo stood out in front of the crowd of Manberg, his voice speaking loudly so everyone could hear him. The bee-lover was asked to give a speech, and so he was giving one.</p><p>"Is that all you have to stay?" Jchlatt asked, a sinister look on his face as he asked Tubbo this. Tubbo gulped, but shook his head.</p><p>"Nope! And with that, let the festival begin!" Tubbo called out, a fake smile on his face. The crowd cheered for a moment before cutting silent as clamps trapped Tubbo in place. He couldn't get out - he couldn't move.</p><p>"Schlatt- I'm actually stuck Schlatt-" Tubbo said, his face paling and his body starting to shake. His breath was starting to pick up and he felt sick down to his cord. His whole body was screaming at him, he was in danger, he needed to get out of there-!</p><p>Tubbo couldn't even reach his inventory for an ender pearl - what could he do?! Panic continued to move through Tubbo's body, his brain no longer processing words being spoken. He tried to look out, but everything was a blurry mess. Was he crying? It could explain the burning pain in his eyes.</p><p>"-Fucking kill him! Kill him on this stage, right fucking now Technoblade! Murder that traitor on this goddamn stage!" He heard Schlatt say. </p><p>Techno? Was Techno here? Tubbo couldn't focus, nothing was in focus for his eyes. </p><p>Then he saw pink and red.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Tubbo." The quiet voice of on of his unofficial brothers said.</p><p>Then there was a flash of red and blue and white with a loud bag before darkness.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>A scream of pure agony and rage broke the deafening silence of the firework going off. With all his strength, he threw the ender pearl as far as he could. The peak broke, causing him to stumble when he landed. The clamps had released once Tubbo was murdered, his body limp and crumpled to the ground.</p><p>"Tubbo!" Tommy cried out, grabbing Tubbo's lifeless body, feeling as the heat was already starting to drain. Chaos rained off behind him - he didn't care. His best friend - his brother - was killed by another one of his family! Techno was meant to be on their side! Why did he kill Tubbo?!</p><p>Sobbing into Tubbo's green shirt every memory flashed through Tommy's mind. Sitting on the bench and watching the sunset, doing random things. No more Big Law or Big Crime or Tubo - they were all just ripped away from him like nothing.</p><p>Anger and grief fueled Tommy's mind. He was angry at Techno for killing Tommy and not the dictator Jschlatt, angry at Jschlatt for killing Tubbo before and exiling him and Wilbut out of Manberg, separating the two friends.</p><p>Tommy was angry at Dream.</p><p>If Dream never took Tommy's disks, none of this would have fucking happened! </p><p>"Why isn't he respawning?" Wilbur, at some point, must've made his way up here. Now that Tommy was listening, he didn't hear the sounds of fighting and war happening. </p><p>In a quiet voice, Tommy replied with a simple answer.</p><p>"Techno took his last life."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "I finally found you. . ." (Dream and Tommy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Exile Ark Tommy? Angst.<br/>Manipulative Dream? Confirmed.<br/>Hotel? Travago.</p>
<p>TWs; The whole exile ark lmao, light manipulation, borderline kidnapping because of said exile ark</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was exiled.</p>
<p>He was really, truly exiled.</p>
<p>His Tubbo betrayed him, handing his soul to the enemy.</p>
<p>Tommy wasn’t paying attention as Dream dragged him over to the river, or when he took a chain and connected the two boats together. He didn’t pay attention when Dream forced him to get in the second boat before he was going into the sea.</p>
<p>His blue eyes stared into the depths of the water, seeing the fish and dolphins swim about in the water. They were free. They could do what they want, no worries or insecurities. No Dream to worry about, no traitors to be wary of.</p>
<p>How could Tubbo exile him? They were meant to be friends until the end!</p>
<p>Rage had started to boil in Tommy’s soul, anger at Dream, anger at Tubbo and anger at Wilbur. He made Wilbur president for a reason! Why the hell did Wilbur pass it off to fucking Tubbo at all people!</p>
<p>Suddenly, the boat stopped at a shore. He looked up from the shallow water, looking around to where he had been shipped off to. Tommy felt himself being lifted up, his shoes falling getting wet as he was taken off the boat onto the plains that were presented in front of him.</p>
<p>Tommy pulled himself away from Dream, re-adjusting his shirt from where the speedrunner had messed it up. He untied the red bandana from around his neck, throwing it onto the ground. He looked at it for a moment, having flashbacks to when Tubbo first gave it to him. He shook his head, looking away towards L’Manberg. His home. . .</p>
<p>“Give me your items, Tommy.” Tommy heard a voice, feeling the tip of a blade on his back. Was that what Dream had been going on about before?</p>
<p>“No, they're my things!” Tommy said in reply, turning to face the hooded man. The enchanted netherite sword was still pointed at him, a constant reminder of the threat of death. </p>
<p>“Tommy. Drop your stuff in the hole. Tools, armour, all of it.”</p>
<p>“No! I don’t have to listen to you!” Tommy shouted, taking a step back away. The wind started to pick up with the sun setting to his left. Dream re-adjusted his mask, gripping his sword with both hands before striking it down across the golden chestplate Tommy was wearing. The sword managed to leave a large scar on the softer metal, and Tommy yelped in pain. </p>
<p>“I will kill you Tommy.” Dream’s voice was monotone, no emotion to it. Tommy gulped, before reluctantly taking off his golden chestplate and an iron helmet he had on his head. He threw them in the hole, along with all of his tools and all the items he had on him.</p>
<p>Thunder cracked overhead, as a light rain started to fall from the sky. Just the perfect timing, Tommy thought, watching as Dream tossed some lit TNT down, which soon made the earth move with a slight shake as the explosion went off.</p>
<p>The child fell down on his knees, his head in his hands. /I’m not going to cry, I’m not going to cry-/</p>
<p>Tears couldn’t be stopped. The last crack had been made in the damaged dam, and it was crumbling. Sobs shook his body as he thought about everything - Tubbo, his best friend, betrayed him. Wilbur blowing up L’Manberg even though they won, Techno spawning withers and continuing to destroy everything he worked for.</p>
<p>It was too much. It was too much for him, he couldn’t take it. He was just a kid, a child-</p>
<p>Through the cracks of his fingers, he saw the purple shine of Dream’s boots before he crouched down.</p>
<p>“Tommy, Tommy, Tommy.” He looked up at the sound of his name. “I could give you the whole speech, you know? That everyone betrayed you, that your friends hate you, blah blah blah.” A small smile could be seen peeking from the bottom of the white mask the hunter wore. A hand reached up, moving the mask to the side so Dream’s face could be seen - his bright green eyes piercing through the dark of the rain, freckles and scars littered across his face. </p>
<p>“But.” Dream paused. “You’re too good for that. This whole time, everything you’ve gone through. You’d be too strong for that. In your little young mind of yours, you’re probably already thinking of a plan to get back to Dream SMP and L’Manberg. You’d do anything to get back to your Tubbo.” </p>
<p>Suddenly Dream grabbed the collar of Tommy’s shirt, gripping it and pulling it closer. Tommy yelped at the sudden movement - how was he so /quick?/</p>
<p>The speedrunner continued. “That’s something I always admired about you. So, I think I’d just do this instead.” Dream brought out an end rod with a gleaming purple effect swirling around it. The boy’s eyes widened as he tried to fight back. He didn’t know what it was, but Dream had it and it wasn’t good. The older chuckled at the megal escape Tommy had made, before bumping the memory-wiper against Tommy’s forehead.</p>
<p>Tommy let out a cry of pain as the tool made it’s magic, shattering any life that Tommy had before. Dream took this time to swap on a face of concern, taking his mask off of his head and holding it in his hands.</p>
<p>“Oh thank god, I finally found you. . .”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Fathers Lullaby (Phil and WIlbur)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspired by this tweet!! <br/>https://twitter.com/sunaway_/status/1328822030410547200?s=20</p><p>TWs; Death, blood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Wilbur goes up to his father, small and timid. Unwilling to disturb his dad’s work - who was shining up one of his swords - the boy lightly pulled on the black poncho that Phil was wearing. The man paused, looking to his young son.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is it, Wil?” Philza had asked, putting down his sword to the side to look at the other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t sleep. . .” Wil mumbled, looking down at the ground like he was embarrassed to say it. A small smile formed on the dad’s face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, it’s just sleep trouble? I know an easy fix!” Phil laughed,sitting on the ground and picking his son up and on his lap. “C’mere, give your old man a hug! I got a song for ya!” Wilbur’s small frame wrapped his arms around Phil as he spoke. “This is a special tune, son. It’s about an imaginary place I call ‘L’Manberg’.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wilbur tucked his face into his fathers face as he sang. “It all started on a day like any other. All salmon swum to the sea, when my lover, she darted down the stream, with the heart she’d taken from me.” Phil paused, feeling that his son had gone relaxed in his hold, his breath slow and steady. Oh, he’s already fallen asleep. . . Philza thought, before standing up with his son in his hold. Welp, time to tuck him in. He took his son into his bedroom with his brother, Techno, and laid him down in his bed, making sure he was nice and comfy while he slept.</em>
</p><p>A shaky hand reached out to Phil. His blue eyes looked to his son - oh, how proud he was of everything Wilbur had done in his life. “Yes, Wil?” Phil asked quietly when Wilbur’s hand gently grasped his poncho.</p><p>“Can. . .” The pain in Wilbur’s voice was destroying even more of his soul. “Can you sing me the rest of the song. . ? The one you sung to me when I was young.” Tears flowed down Philza’s face as he gripped his son tightly. He tried his best to ignore the sound of dripping blood on the cold stone ground. “I’m having trouble sleeping.”</p><p>“Of course, Wil.” Tears continued to stain Phiza’s face. “<em>And my chest, though it ached, there was hope. A little beacon of light.</em>” His voice broke, thick with emotion as his grip on Wilbur tightened as Wil’s loosened, his arms dropping to his sides. Phil stayed there, gripping the cooling body of his son, unable to ignore the blood dropping from the sword that he had impaled into his son.</p><p>
  <em>“Though my sunniest days were stolen away, I still had our son by my side.” </em>
</p><p>His Wilbur. His Wilby. He was gone - the founding father of L’Manberg, just to destroy it with TNT before his end. </p><p>Philza sobbed into his son, crying like he would come back. He felt the temperature of Wil continue to drop, reminding Phil of the cold hard truth that his son was dead. <em>He had killed him, he had killed his own son-</em></p><p>He screamed out in grief, unmoving from the hollowed out hole in the wall. </p><p>Phil stayed there for hours after the message was sent.</p><p>
  <em>WilburSoot was slain by Ph1LzA.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Taken (Butcher Gang + Techno) [Part One]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AU Where Ranboo is Techno's son</p><p>TWs: Butcher gang ark thing, death, blood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo walked into Phil’s house with Fundy, Quackity, and Tubbo. He avoided Phil’s eyes as the others demanded Techno’s location. He was zoning out, looking at the ground as he felt the burning gaze of his grandfather watching him. This was a bad idea, this is a bad idea. Such a bad, bad idea. Why had he agreed to it? <em> Because he wasn’t a traitor.</em></p><p> </p><p>But even for his own dad?</p><p>He felt a shoulder bump into his own. He looked up, to see the others starting to raid Phil’s house. He stood, not wanting to be a part of this. Why was Fundy going along with this with <em> happiness?</em> Fundy wanted to kill his uncle?</p><p>What had he even done? Spawning withers was bad - but Pogtopia had used him to win, hadn’t they? They knew he wanted to get rid of the government, so when they won why wouldn’t he get upset that they installed a new president in front of his eyes?</p><p>“I still love you, grandpa!” Fundy had said with a smile and a wave as he started to walk out the door. Everyone was leaving already?</p><p>Philza chuckled. “I disown both of you.” Ranboo’s heart dropped, as he heard Fundy laugh - was this some sort of joke to him?</p><p>"Grandpa, I. . ." Ranboo looked from the group to Phil, all words leaving him as he slowly walked out of his house.</p><p>Ranboo felt sick, and he couldn't tell if it was from the anxiety and dread he felt in his stomach. </p><p>"I can't believe we got a compass that leads to his house!" Tubbo said with excitement in his voice.</p><p>"Yeah! We're gonna kill the fucker!" Fundy yelled, a fist in the air. Tubbo and Quackity copied the fox and did the same.</p><p>"Ranboo, do you know where he is? Since he's your dad and all." Quackity had lowered his hand, and looked expectantly at the ender child.</p><p>"Erm, no. He hasn't shown me yet."</p><p>"Yet?"</p><p>"Yeah, he was gonna show me today. . ."</p><p>"Then what are we doing? We can use this for us! Where were you two gonna meet?"</p><p>"At the community house, but-" Ranboo was interrupted as the others broke into cheer. "Guys-" he called, trying to get their attention but his voice was drowned out.</p><p>
Ranboo whispers to Technoblade: dont come
Ranboo whispers to Technoblade: people from lmanberg are hunting for you
</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo hoped that Techno would check his communicator for once. He hoped he wasn't too late.</p><p>"Ranboo, go to where you were gonna meet him. We'll follow behind."</p><p>
Ranboo whispers to Technoblade: please dont come
</p><p>He nodded meekly, following along the wooden prime path that Tommy had made until he reached his destination. Five minutes passed, then ten. <em> Did he see his messages?</em> Ranboo thought.</p><p> </p><p>The Nether portal's magic started up, purple swirls and tendrils becoming more violent until there was a piglin walking out, his braided pink hair thrown over his shoulder. Ranboo's face dropped before he ran over and gave his father a tight hug.</p><p>Techno chuckled at the sudden embrace from his son, hugging him back after rustling his black hair.</p><p>"I missed you," Ranboo said into the white ruffled shirt Techno wore. </p><p>"I missed ya too, kid." He said with a smile, the tusks protruding from his mouth.</p><p>"Let's go, yeah?" Ranboo asked, breaking apart and running back into the portal. He felt the magic wrap around him before the heat of the Nether hit him. Being half ghastly allowed his to not be fully affected by the heat. He waited until his father walked through the portal, before grabbing his hand and running away.</p><p>"What's wrong, Ranboo? You don't even know where you're going."</p><p>"I know, I know. But we had to get away - people from L'Manberg are hunting you down and following me-" the two ran behind a pile of netherrack once they heard the portal activate up. The two heard faint voices, his pointed ears flattening against the side of his head and his slim black tail wrapped around his legs.</p><p>Techno frowned, sensing the distress in his son. He had better hearing than the other, picking up the conversation. </p><p>
  <em> "Where did he go?" Techno recognized the voice as Tubbo's. He couldn't quite pick up the murmurs that came after. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Did we get betrayed again?" Another voice asked. Techno recognized it as his nephew's voice, Fundy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He looked at his son, who looked so fragile and small, even though he was 6'6. Enderman genes, huh?</p><p>He tapped his son's shoulder, reaching into his inventory to grab two invis potions. He silently opened them, giving one to Ranboo. The potion tasted awful - probably due to the fermented spider eye - and was gross to drink even if he's had plenty before. Once he couldn't see his hooves, he took off his armor and held only a single pickaxe so Ranboo could follow.</p><p>Techno felt so vulnerable without his armor, but knew it's what has to be done. He kept the pick low to the ground, taking the long way to his portal. Thankfully it only took about five minutes in the blistering heat if the Nether before the arrived. Stepping into the portal and out into the Overworld, he quickly put his armor on.</p><p>"Kiddo, you here?" Techno asked, not seeing the boy. Techno would have expected him to put on some armor or hold something, but he hadn't done either. <em> Shit, did Techno lose him in the Nether? </em></p><p> </p><p>Techno looked at how much invis he had left - only about a minute. He stepped back into the portal, hesitant to say anything. He shook his head - he was being stupid. It was for his son.</p><p>"Ranboo? Kid?" He called out, searching everywhere he could with his eyes, keeping a lookout for anything. </p><p>---</p><p>Ranboo was in the center of a small triangle made of Tubbo, Fundy, and Quackity. Each of them seemed to have a different job - Big Q had a diamond axe thrown over his shoulder, Fundy had an enchanted bow (with a tipped arrow of sorts already pulled back), and Tubbo who was holding the lead that was tied around his wrists.</p><p>"Looks like Uncle Techno isn't gonna save you, huh? We told you, he's not a good person, Ranboo. He only cares about himself," Fundy said, taking his eyes of the land to look at Ranboo.</p><p>"That's not true, Fundy. You don't know him like I do," Ranboo replied, not being able to look into the eyes of his cousin. Ranboo repeated the same sentence to himself over and over again, do not cry. It shows weakness, and he’s Techno’s son! He should be strong like his father!</p><p>. . .</p><p>. . . so why did he feel so weak?</p><p>His wrists were starting to turn red, the skin raw from rubbing against the rope. Why does Techno never answer his messages? Why does he never even <em>look</em> at them? Ranboo heard voices talking, but he couldn’t understand what they were saying. </p><p>Before Ranboo what happened next, he was falling down with a yelp. He was able to move to land on his shoulder, feeling the rough ground of the Nether cut his shoulder. Hot hair blew into the wound on his shoulder, overheating the already warm liquid that was starting to drip down his arm. Had the ground torn his suit? </p><p>He felt a hand grab the back of the collar of his shirt, pulling him up to his feet. He stumbled as he continued to be pulled forward by his wrists. He bit back a cry of pain, forcing the tears to stay away.</p><p>Was Techno really not going to come for him? Did Techno even know Ranboo was gone?</p><p>He wished he still had his stuff on him. That way he could’ve put his armor on, and used anything sharp to cut the lead. Nethers sake, he wished he had armor or something. Most Nether mobs ignore him, but the hoglins were something different, and they <em>hit strong.</em></p><p>He finally was able to walk by himself, wondering where they were going. He didn’t recognize this part of the Nether, and hoped the others weren’t lost. They all had netherite armor on, the black armor having a purple shine as magic swirled around it.</p><p>Eventually, they had walked into the middle of a basalt delta biome. Tubbo nodded to Fundy, who took out some obsidian. Ranboo’s eyes widened slightly.</p><p>“Wait- why are you guys making a new Nether portal?” Ranboo asked, nervous laughter came out of his mouth. No one responded as Fundy took a flint and steel, lighting the portal. He walked through first, before Tubbo started towards the portal, pulling Ranboo as well.</p><p>He dug his heels into the ground, pulling away from Tubbo. “Come on, Ranboo,” Tubbo growled, pulling at the lead even harder. The ender continued to fight back as he spoke.</p><p>“No! I don’t know where the <em>Nether</em> you’re taking me! You all were trying to use me only to kill my dad!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not coming back for you, man! How don’t you understand that?” Quackity responded. “We’re trying to help. If he does care or whatever, he’ll come to us. And we’ll be teaching you he only cares for himself.”</p><p>“You’re not taking me anywhere.” Tubbo sighed.</p><p>“Quackity, help me would you?” Tubbo asked the winged hybrid. Tubbo held a tight grip on the lead, slowly getting closer to Ranboo as he tried to get away. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around his chest, locking him in place. </p><p>He screamed. He shook and struggled and yelled, calling for anyone. Techno, Phil, Dream even. He kicked his legs out as he saw Tubbo try and tie them together. He yelled and cried and screamed, wishing for anyone to help him. But it was too late. He was being picked up, and he couldn’t fight back. He was being taken to the nether portal, to a place where he didn’t know where he would be.</p><p>---</p><p>Ranboo was in a dark room, dug into the side of a mountain. His hands were still tied, and there was a chain around his ankle attached to the farthest back wall. There was only a small portion of sunlight shining through the small windows of the iron door which locked him in. His throat hurt, and his eyes burned. His legs were pulled up to his chest, his head on his knees and tail wrapped around his feet. </p><p>He didn’t even have his communicator to check the cords of where he was or to message people for help. The minor wondered if his dad was messaging him or worried for him. Ranboo felt exhausted, his eyes slowly closing against his will.</p><p>---</p><p>A firework exploded outside, harshly waking Ranboo up from his sleep. Mind groggy, it took Ranboo a moment before he knew what was happening. Techno was here for him!</p><p>“Dad!” Ranboo yelled out, standing up. He was only able to get about three feet away from the back wall, unable to get to the door. Shouting and the sounds of more fireworks went off, Ranboo noticing the bright sparks lighting up the area in the dark.</p><p>He couldn’t make out words from all the shouting and fighting, and felt useless. Techno was going in a 1v3 with everyone in enchanted netherite. The chain around his ankle shook as Ranboo tried to move even closer to the door, but unable to. He yelled in frustration - why did nothing ever work?</p><p>Minutes passed as Ranboo could only see the sparks of the red and blue of fireworks before suddenly it went dark. Gulping, he tried to see anything through the windows of the door without any luck.</p><p>“. . . Dad?” Ranboo called out softly when he heard the sound of snow crunch under someone’s foot. It was nearly silent in the middle of the night as he shivered, just noticing how cold it was in the stone room.</p><p>Minutes passed, and the sound of the snow crunching had disappeared. Ranboo backed up against the cold wall, and slid down until he was in a seated position once again. He was trapped. Alone.</p><p>He hated this - he hated being so weak, having to rely on someone stronger than him, like his father. Ranboo never did like fighting or PvP, and was never good at it when Techno had tried to train him. The ender child gave up about a week in, declaring that “using your words was better”. Well, look at where that got him now.</p><p>His two toned scanned around the room before landing on his wrists. He grimaced at how raw his wrists looked from the lead rubbing angst them so much.</p><p>The silence was starting to get deafening for Ranboo as he tapped his foot against the stone to hear something, to try and keep his mind off of the fact that his dad could’ve died and it would have been all his fault. If only he kept a better watch for Techno-</p><p>He shook his head. It was just bad luck that he got caught. </p><p>
  <em>Tap, tap tap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tap, tap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tap, tap, tap tap.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A quiet whine broke out. He felt like he’d been in here for days, when in reality it had only been a few hours. At least, from what he guessed. He couldn’t have been asleep for that long could he?</p><p>---</p><p>It was light out again. Ranboo was shivering as he curled in on himself more. He was cold and hungry and stuck, with no one to help him. Were they even going to come back for him, or was his kidnappers going to leave him here, freezing and starving to death?</p><p>Suddenly a loud creak broke Ranboo out of his trance. He looked up to see the president himself, his brown hair all over his face as it covered his blue eyes. He had no emotion showing, which gave the ender child chills. He simply closed the door behind himself, taking out a key and walking over to Ranboo. The older one didn’t bother to move, to cold and exhausted to as Tubbo crouched down, putting the key in the lock.</p><p>The cold metal cuff around Ranboo’s ankle fell off and Tubbo forced him to stand, attaching a lead to the one that held his hands together. The two walked out of the hole in the mountain, Ranboo squinting his eyes together as the blinding white of the snow contrasted to the dark room.</p><p>His voice was horse and rough as he spoke. “Tubbo?” He hoped to get some sort of response from the president as his stomach gurgled. He winced over himself for a moment, before the lead around his sore hands forced him to continue through the snowy tundra.</p><p>“You’re being moved to another location.” Was all that the seventeen year old said, his voice monotone. Ranboo gulped, trying to hide his fear. Although that was rather difficult when his ears were pressed down against his head and his tail was tucked between his legs.</p><p>---</p><p>They were in a forest now. Oak and birch, if Ranboo remembered correctly. The canopy was thick, not allowing much light through. There had already been multiple times Ranboo had almost tripped. They had walked through bushes which had thorns, cutting up his pants and legs. He did his best to walk it off and ignore the drips of blood that moved down his legs. He was doing his best to try and memorize where he was, but the many twists and turns made it difficult.</p><p>Twigs snapped beneath his feet as leaves crunched as he stepped. The two spoke no words as they traveled, only the sounds of nature could be heard. Birds chirping in the tall canopy of the trees and the sound of water trickling off somewhere in the distance. Ranboo didn’t recognize any of this place, taking a deep breath to calm himself.</p><p>It’s okay Ranboo, you’re only being kidnapped and held hostage for your fathers life.</p><p>. . . Maybe it isn’t okay.</p><p>---</p><p>Ranboo legs felt like they were on fire as they continued walking through the forest. How long had it been? He couldn’t tell. The cuts on his legs had now started to scab as he continued to be moved. Soon enough, the two arrived at their destination where there was a winged hybrid waiting next to a tree.</p><p>Big Q stood up, moving some leaves from the ground to reveal a spruce trapdoor in the ground. Ranboo’s stomach dropped as Quackity lifted it, showing the furnished interior of his next cell. Tubbo went down first, Ranboo being forced to follow after as Quackity closed the trapdoor after he went down.</p><p>The cell looked nice - wooden walls with a carpeted floor. Lanterns were lit at the top of four logs stripped of their bark in the four corners of the room. There was even a black bed in the corner, and in front of the ladder that led back up there was a fireplace which was unlit.</p><p>“Hungry?” Tubbo asked suddenly, shocking Ranboo as he broke his eyesight from the decor to the shorter member’s blue eyes. He just noticed how disheveled the president looked - his hair uncombed, thrown about all over his head and two dark bags under his eyes. His shirt was untucked and improperly buttoned.</p><p>“No,” Ranboo replied simply, looking away from his captors. He heard Tubbo sigh as he pulled out a pair of shears. He gently brought Ranboo’s hands closer as the taller tried not to flinch. The lead was cut, the now-loose parts of the rope falling off Ranboo’s wrists. Tubbo pulled out a potion, handing it to Ranboo.</p><p>“Take this, sorry about your wrists.” Ranboo gingerly took the pink liquid from him. It looked like a normal health potion, but forgive him for being suspicious of the boy. Ranboo gulped quietly as he took the cork off the pink potion. It smelt like it should - sweet but with a pop of flavor Ranboo could never guess.</p><p>The ender drank it, feeling the magic start to work as the skin that had been rubbed off on his wrists grew back and the cuts and scabs on his legs disappeared. Although he felt his strength and energy start to deplete, a side effect of the healing pot. </p><p>Although, he normally doesn't remember his vision going dizzy and his mind unable to focus.</p><p>He lost his balance when he felt hands catch him. He blinked, trying to get his eyes to work as he glanced back but he was unable. He felt himself being moved back, then laid onto something soft. He sank into the feeling, the warmth engulfing the tall kid as his eyes slipped closed.</p><p>Sleeping here couldn't be that bad of an idea, could it?</p><p>---</p><p>When he awoke, he didn't feel the lightheadedness of before, although he still felt rather tired. He yawned as he got up, deciding to look around the small room. He figured the room itself was about twenty foot by twenty foot.</p><p>The first thing he went to do was look at the fireplace. He knelt down and stuck his head inside to look up the chimney, seeing there were multiple grate concrete inside it with some sort of trapdoor on top to hide it from the outside world. Whoever built this really didn't want Ranboo to escape or be found.</p><p>The ender child noticed there was a door in the very right wall, and walked over to it. The door was light as he opened it, but it ended up only just being a restroom with a sink, toilet, and a tiny shower.</p><p>Ranboo tried not to whimper as he hugged himself. It was a habit he must've picked up from his dad, even if he wasn't constantly with him. Growing up, Techno sometimes got busy so often Phil or Wilbur would have to take care of him, but it was never more than a week without being back with the piglin again.</p><p>He pressed his back against the wall, knees holding against his chest as he slid into a sitting position. His head fell into his arms, which had formed a temporary pillow. Ranboo closed his eyes, wishing to go home.</p><p>How long had he even been here? A few days or two weeks? It was warm here, but now he had no clue of any sense of time. He couldn't see any form of light besides the lanterns that hung from the sides of the stripped logs.</p><p>"<em>Ranboo?</em>" A crackle of a sudden speaker caused the boy to look up for the source. "<em>Where are you, kiddo? I haven't seen you in the cameras for a while.</em>" Of course they'd have cameras to watch him. He groaned, and buried his head in his arms. He didn't want to be out there to be watched like a pet or lab experiment.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Are you hiding? Bad boys don't get breakfast, Ranboo. I know you're hungry.</em>" His stomach growled at the thought. He was hungry, and he couldn't remember if he's even eaten since getting captured. The only thing he's had to drink was the healing pot. He could tell the days without food were starting to weaken him, and if he wanted to get out of here he’d have to be strong.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly standing up, he exited the restroom to go sit on the black bed. He sat criss-cross, his back on the wall and his head tilted up, red and green eyes closed. A few minutes had passed, and suddenly natural lighting flooded the underground bunker as Fundy climbed down the latter with a tray of food.</p><p>"Ranboo!" The fox hybrid said, happiness in his voice as he spoke, a large smile on his face. "Look, food! I even made it!"</p><p>There was, in fact, food on the try. In a wooden bowl, there was a dark red soup with browned meat, dark and light beans, and cut up tomato chunks, along with some sort of cheese shredded along the top. There also seemed to be a glass of water.</p><p>Ranboo watched Fundy with uncertainty. It felt - so <em>wrong</em> for Ranboo to be hesitant of Fundy, his cousin. Someone he grew up with, someone he trusted. The ender watched as the fox hybrid smiled at him, putting the tray onto a bedside table he hadn’t noticed before.</p><p>---</p><p>It had to have been days.</p><p>The last thing he had gotten to drink or eat was the chili and water had given him a while ago. He was sure the water was tainted with a weakness potion. Ranboo had felt himself losing strength even after drinking it.</p><p>He felt like he couldn’t even walk sometimes. So he laid on his bed- the bed. He refused to call this cell his own.</p><p>Suddenly, he heard a firework go off. It peaked his interest, and with shaky arms slowly sat up. Hope was something he had desperately been clinging onto, but as the days went on it was slowly fading, but now it had shot back up. </p><p>Techno had always prefered using fireworks then arrows in his crossbow.</p><p>Ranboo had forced himself to stand as sunlight flooded the underground room. His eyes had hope shining in them, a fire growing before it was quickly snuffed out. His dad wasn’t the one coming down the ladder. Tubbo was.</p><p>His face fell as he saw the president climbing down, a rope in hand. It felt like all the air left his lungs as the shorter tied his hands together. No words were spoken as Ranboo was forced back into the outside world, his legs feeling like they were going to collapse under him as they walked to a nearby plains.</p><p>The first thing Ranboo noticed was Techno fighting both Fundy and Quackity. The man looked angry as he was defending himself from the two attackers, and they all seemed to be covered in blood. The Enderman hybrid couldn’t tell who the blood belonged to. “Technoblade!” Tubbo had barked out, harshly tugging on the restraints around his wrists. “Cease your movements at once!” </p><p>Red eyes landed on Ranboo. Techno paused, eyes staying on his son as he held his sword in a tight grip. His child looked so weak and frail, as if he would crumble at just a touch. </p><p>
  <em>Kill them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood for the blood god.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Kill them all.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’ve hurt your son.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kill them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>End them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>They don’t deserve to live.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>They need to feel the pain of your wrath.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Blood for the blood god.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Get rid of everything in your inventory. Blocks, potions, tools and armour. Everything goes on the ground.” Tubbo had pushed Ranboo to the ground, so he was on his knees as he felt something push against his neck. “Or you don’t wanna know what happens.”</p><p>His eyes widened as he realised it was a sword pressed against his neck, panic flooded its way through his veins. One wrong move from either of them and he’d be dead. Tears picked at his eyes at the realization, and the fact that Techno did as he was told. He laid down his sword, along with the Orphan Obliterator and his other gear. He took off his helmet first, then his chestplate, leggings, and boots. He was unprotected.</p><p>Ranboo tried to tell his dad to stop, don’t do it, but it just came out as a broken sob as he watched the hybrids handcuff his father. He couldn’t focus, feeling disconnected from his body as he was being dragged. He was spacing out, watching fish and dolphins swim and dance in the water.</p><p>Water? Since when were they on a boat? How were they able to row him to sea so easily?</p><p>He blinked, attempting to gather his surroundings. It was only water - how long had they been on the move for? He gulped, feeling eyes on him. He turned to his right, too see another boat. The driver was Fundy, with a defeated looking Techno behind. He locked eyes with his father, seeing the sadness in the red iris’. The piglin hybrid was still in the animalistic form - a snout, dilated eyes with two long tusks sticking out of his mouth, with two pink pig ears on the top of his skin. </p><p><em>I’m sorry I couldn’t save you</em>, Techno seemed to say with his facial expressions and eyes.</p><p>
  <em>It’s okay, Ranboo tried to express back.</em>
</p><p>He looked back to his own feet, trying to not focus on the sounds of the oars rowing through the water, slowly making their way to Techno’s execution.</p><p>---</p><p>Ranboo was in familiar grounds now. The Dream SMP, walking through the community house. Walking down the prime path, entering L’Manberg. He gulped as he was forced to sit down in front of another cell, but he wasn’t in it. He hated having his arms tied down to the chair, unable to do anything to help.</p><p>The ender tried to ignore how steady the hold on the diamond axe being held to his throat was as he watched Tubbo and Fundy walk the blade into the cell made of iron bars. He watched Techno glace up, seeing the contraption that would release the anvil to kill him.</p><p>“Get in the cell, pig.” Quackity’s voice was fueled with anger. “No funny business.” He felt the axe press father into his skin, but not yet making a wound, <em>thankfully.</em> Tears rolled down Ranboo’s face as he was being forced to watch, unable to do anything within his power. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please,</em>” a broken sob quietly came out of Ranboo’s mouth, unable to be heard from anyone else in the world. Tears blurred his vision, but he knew that pink color behind light grey meant he’d lost. His dad was going to be taken from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ranboo,” he heard Techno’s voice. “It’s gonna be okay, okay? I love you so, so much, I’m so proud of you. You’re- You’re going to be okay. Nether’s sake, Phil will always be here, won’t he?” Techno looked up to Phil’s house, where he saw the winged man have a hand over his mouth, his ink black wings surrounding most of his body as if they were a shield. The pink-skinned man looked back to his son.</p><p>He was shaking and quietly sobbing, seeming to repeat the same sentence over and over again, babbling to himself as he forced his eyes closed. “Please, please he’s my dad, don’t-”</p><p>“Fundy, pull the lever, would you?” Tubbo’s voice held no emotion as he spoke, his hands clasped behind the back. The fox hybrid nodded, his hand wrapping around the lever. He paused for a moment, before harshly pulling down. The sound could be heard as the anvil fell.</p><p>This was it, Techno was going to die, right in front of him but he couldn’t do anything, he could only watch and suffer-</p><p>But the anvil never hit its mark. Instead there was an explosion of green and gold, and somehow a living Technoblade climbing out of the cell. Anger seemed to fuel his movements as he punched the closest person to him - Tubbo. The boy recoiled in pain, everyone surprised that Technoblade had survived, and he was able to even fight.</p><p>. . . </p><p>Ranboo was struggling to breathe. He gasped, feeling a warm liquid pool in his mouth and running down his neck and chest. He coughed, watching as a red, metallic liquid went through the air.</p><p>Overwhelming pain took over, a burning feeling from his neck as he sobbed, only to gag on the blood pouring out of his mouth. He faintly could hear voices over the sounds of blood rushing past his ears. He felt his head fall to the side as tears continued to roll down his face.</p><p>“<em>You weren’t supposed to kill him!</em>” Ranboo heard someone shout. It was hard for him to understand the words being spoken. He felt a hand on him, but couldn’t tell who it was. Words were being spoken right next him - were the words for him? He couldn’t understand.</p><p> </p><p>His lungs were burning, unable to get enough air as they were filling up with blood. He coughed and sobbed. </p><p>His vision was going dark, he knew this was the end for him. The pain of everything was too much to handle.</p><p> </p><p>Then it was dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Melting (Dream, Ghostbur, and Phil)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghostbur melts in water (:</p><p>TWs; Death, melting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you can’t go through walls or anything, right?”</p><p>“Hm?” the ghost turned to the one who spoke. “That is correct, yes! Why?” The ghost’s head tilted to the side, his brown curly hair falling over his shoulder.</p><p>“No reason. Walk into here please.” The man opened a door, in which the ghost entered the room. It was simple, and he couldn’t see anything unique about it. He turned around, going to exit, before realising the door was closed. He walked up to it and tried to open the door, but it must’ve locked.</p><p>“Dream?” he called out. He waited a moment, but no reply came. A small frown fell on his face but he shook his head. The ghost is sure Dream would come back.</p><p>After a few moments, the curtain on the farthest back wall pulled back, revealing a window. Ghostbur’s face lit up as he waved to one of the people on the other side. His head tilted to the side as he noticed his father was sat in a chair, arms strapped down with a masked man standing behind him. “Phil? Dream?”</p><p>A smirk could be seen from beneath the white mask as he turned a knob. Loud heatered kicked on, blocking all other sounds. He watched as Phil’s mouth opened wide, a silent yell from the other side of the glass, tears falling from his eyes. Why was he crying? </p><p>He jumped as he felt a small pinprick of pain on his arm. He rubbed his thumb across, watching as part of his ghost self slide off. He looked up with a gulp, watching as steam rolled into the room. “Dream?!” he yelled out, banging on the glass. </p><p>More and more of the steam rolled into the room, Ghostbur desperately hitting on the glass as pain encased him. His legs gave out, causing him to fall and cry out in pain. <em>It hurt so much, it hurts so much, it hurts it hurts-</em></p><p>The loud heaters shut off, Phil’s screams and pleads filled his ears instantly. It hurt so much, physically and emotionally. His father was on the other side of this glass, tied down next to Dream as his skin was dissolving. There was so much steam in the room, it cooled as soon as it touched him causing a hissing noise. The yellow wearing ghost cried out, banging on the class, the strength leaving his body with each hit.</p><p>The steam lifted, and the last of the yellow swirled down the drain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Words Unspoken (Tubbo and Schlatt)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dadschlatt and Sonbbo AU</p><p>TWs; Drinking, alcohol, death, slightly implied abuse, swearing/yelling, heart attack</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt looks all around him - seeing everyone that he thought was on his side was turned against him. Sweat rolled down his forehead, his tie already undone and the first few buttons of his shirt undone. He gulped, sat on the floor as he took another drink from his liquor bottle. He didn't care anymore. Death was something he accepted, hell, he deserved it.</p><p>He noticed there was a crossbow, aimed and loaded, pointed directly at him. Following the weapon, he saw Tommy Innit was on the other side, a stern look on his face. Schlatt felt bad for the kid for what he had to deal with in Pogtopia with Wilbur (He had gotten a note before the war explaining what had happened. He couldn't remember who gave it to him though.)</p><p>The air was tense and silent. Schlatt could feel the eyes of everyone staring at him, as he was just sat on the ground, pretty much drunk. His eyes shot to a small movement, locking with other brown ones.</p><p>"Tubbo," Schlatt started, his words slurred together as he spoke. "Damn kid, I'm- I'm so sorry, I was such a terrible father to you kiddo."</p><p>The ram child seemed to be taken aback by the kind words, which make Schlatt cringe. He saw the look on Tommy's face switch to confusion, before anger. "You don't get to fucking talk to him like that, like- like apolgising will get you out of this mess, Schlatt. You're gonna fucking die, bitch! You execute your own damn son!"</p><p>Schlatt let out a loud and sudden laugh. "You don't think I don't know that? Why the fuck do you think I'm sat here, drinking my ass off? Because I'm a good person?" Schlatt's voice lowered. "I know I'm a piece of scum."</p><p>Sudden pain filled Schlatt's chest. He gasped at the sudden feeling, a hand reaching to his heart as he gripped the black fabric of his suit. This was it, he was dying- he was dying and he was never going to come back, never continue to watch his son grow-</p><p>Damn, death does change the way you see things. Schlatt saw the light at the end of the tunnel, but glanced back. Continuing forward meant leaving Tubbo behind. His ram ears dipped slightly. But - it was worth it. Schlatt wasn't a good person, hell if he was a good father. He didn't deserve to continue in this world.<br/>---<br/>Tubbo didn't know how to feel. He had just watched his father die in front of him. His still warm body was still hunched over, the alcohol bottle had fallen out of the slumped hand, the butterscotch colored liquid now pouring all over the floor of the drug van. The place where it all started.</p><p>Everyone seemed to be in stunned silence, no one sure for the next move. Tubbo wouldn't say he knew Schlatt well, but he did know that Schlatt tried once Tubbo knew that they were related. God, how much Schlatt apologised after Tubbo was executed. How he tried to help Tubbo afterwards - the poor boy would go into a PTSD-attack-like-state whenever a creeper exploded or there was thunder for weeks after the festival.</p><p>Schlatt was starting to become a father to Tubbo. Tears started to roll down Tubbo's cheeks before the boy even noticed it, hiccups turning into broken sobs as he fell to his knees. Why was he reacting like this? This man didn't even raise him, yet here he is, shaking and crying over the body.</p><p>Tubbo wasn't paying attention as he heard other people murmuring behind and around him. A felt a hand on his shoulder, and through blurry eyes he could make out the red and white shirt of Tommy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sickness (BBH and Skeppy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bad just wants to help his friend.</p><p>TWs; illness, although not descripted</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol i know nothing of the eggpire plot lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad didn’t know what to do. He’s tried everything he could - a damp rag over the forehead, vitamin supplements, soups of all kinds, medicine, and yet nothing seemed to work as he hovered over his friend. Bad was meant to be the best doctor in the SMP - so if he can’t save his best friend, who would? Who <em>could?</em></p><p>Whenever Skeppy wakes up (albeit only for a few minutes at a time, and it was never very often), he would just mumble something about an egg. Skeppy claimed it was the solution to his problem, along with everyone else’s. Bad couldn’t be sure - if this egg was the solution, why was it still bringing harm to Skeppy?</p><p>“Because it wants me to be on it’s side, Bad,” Skeppy had said when the demon had asked him about it when he was fully conscious. The now redstone-looking hybrid continued, “it needs help for the new world, and I gladly offered to be used as a host.”</p><p>“But why?” Bad questions. “Why would you- why would you abandon all your friends? Abandon <em>me</em>?” Bad never did get an answer, as Skeppy fell asleep once again.</p><p>His friend’s condition wasn’t getting any better, no matter what Bad tried. At this point, Bad had committed all his time to taking care of Skeppy, closing himself off from the rest of the world as he stayed in the medbay attached to his room.</p><p>“The egg told me something. In my dreams.” Skeppy brought up randomly after being awake, holding a small bowl of soup on his lap. “It said this was incurable. But I’ll get better soon, so you don’t gotta worry.”</p><p>“What?” Bad asked, unsure if he heard correctly. “This- This isn’t curable?”</p><p>His red friend nodded. “Yeah. The egg appreciates your help, and told me to ask you if you’d like to join us. Help us fix everything.” Skeppy was no longer holding the soup, having moved it to a bedside table so he was able to stand. </p><p>“To join you?” Bad repeated. He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t want to loose his best friend. Maybe, if Bad helped, he would be able to find how to fix him! Find a cure!</p><p>“Yes, the egg knows of your abilities, able to hunt people down. The egg knows all, Bad, and the egg doesn’t take no as an answer.” Skeppy seems to somehow tower over the demon hybrid, even though Bad was taller than the other. “The egg says someone like you would be great for our team.” Skeppy held out his hand.</p><p>Bad didn’t hesitate when he shook it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Memory Boy (Ranboo and Quackity)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What if Tubbo never stopped Quackity from executing Ranboo?</p><p>TWs; Death but like the after effect</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ranboo</em>
  <br/>
  <em>January 11th, 2002</em>
  <br/>
  <em>January 6th, 2020.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The memory boy we’ll never forget.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sat in front of the end stone. The ghost felt a strange feeling wash over him, as he sat on the upturned dirt. It looked like it had just been messed with recently. His red and green eyes stared, and he had the feeling he was forgetting something.</p><p>No one seemed to talk to him. He’d wave and say hi, but people would just walk by. He wasn’t sure the reason. He glanced at his hands, which seemed to be grey. He could see the few blades of grass that were sticking out of the dirt.</p><p>He didn’t remember much. Maybe he should start a journal.</p><p>---</p><p>Someone finally noticed the ghost one day. The boy had these two, large and fluffy looking white wings. He couldn't remember the winged person’s name. Maybe he should have wrote it down. The boy seemed confused, scared, and sad? Maybe even guilt and regret? The ghost didn’t know, but still stayed with him.</p><p>---</p><p>“I’m being haunted- of course I’m being haunted!” the winged boy exclaimed one day, running a hand through his black hair before putting his beanie back on. “Just leave me alone, okay? I’m not insane- I can’t be insane.”</p><p>“What do you mean? Of course you’re not crazy,” the ghost replied, floating towards the older as his echo-y voice bounced off the walls.</p><p>“No one can see or hear you like I can - Nether, I have no one on this. Not Fundy or Tubbo.” A laugh rippled through the air - thick with nervousness. “Tubbo fucking hates me now.”</p><p>“Why would anyone hate you?” The ghost tilted his head to the side.</p><p>“Because I’m a bad person, Ranboo! I killed you and now the only person I could trust doesn’t care for me anymore.”</p><p>The room went silent. The ghost was looking at the winged, trying to read the emotion. The boy he considered his friend killed him? Why? He looked to his hands - black and white, black and white, <em>black and white</em>. Tears started in his eyes as he looked back to the winged, “...you killed me?”</p><p>The older sighed. “You don’t understand - you were a traitor. Tubbo needed to- Tubbo needed to put a foot down. It was for what’s best for him. He couldn’t continue sidestepping around those kinds of things.”</p><p>“Was I a bad person?”</p><p>“...</p><p> </p><p>yeah. We both are.”</p><p>---</p><p>Another few days had passed since they first talked. The enderman hybrid saw the sky darkening, but he didn’t care. He’d be somewhere safe in a bit. He glided along the darkened pathways of a nation, but he couldn’t remember the name. He did feel a strong connection of home while walking down the paths. </p><p>He waved to a short boy who seemed younger than him, in a formal suit and brown hair. He was used to not getting a reply back, though. The boy had a name tag that read Tubbo on it, so the ghost assumed that was his name. The brown haired boy had two horns growing from the top of his head, curling around his ram ears so the tips pointed back out. </p><p>Within a few minutes, a few more people started showing up. A girl with brown hair and two blonde streaks, another man in royal clothing and sunglasses, a fox hybrid, a man with ink black wings and a green bucket hat, a boy with blond hair and a red and white t-shirt, and a piglin hybrid. They all took seats in front of the podium Tubbo stood at.</p><p>“As we all know, it is January 17th. Some of us may be enemies-” a few people turned to the man with ink black wings and the piglin hybrid who just shrugged, his pink hair blowing in the slight breeze. “-or allies. But that’s not why we’re here. This day is- is Ranboo’s birthday. He would’ve been nineteen as of today if a certain someone hadn’t killed him. We’re here to celebrate this day, as he was a good person taken to soon. Dream labeled him as a traitor, but he just never wanted to pick sides, wanting to help the people over everything else.” Tubbo sniffed, trying his best to hold back tears. </p><p>“He was always there for most of us. He stayed by my side throughout everything. He visited Tommy almost daily while he was in exile. He helped Phil and Techno. Ranboo was an ally of L’Manberg, and was one of the people I trusted most for this nation.” The boy had to pause as tears escaped his eyes, drying them with the cuffed sleeve of his suit. He took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. “I gathered you all here to wish him one final birthday, to wish him well. To say our final goodbyes.”</p><p>---</p><p>It was hard for Ranboo to remember things. He couldn’t remember anything from before he died, and as he followed people around, they all stated they all had some sort of connection to him. The girl said she was his sister, so why couldn’t he remember her?</p><p>He shook his head. He’ll write all this down later, but he wanted to observe for a while longer. If the winged boy said he was a bad person, so why were they all sad for him? Thunder cracked in the distance, and he yelped as a fat drop of rain fell onto him. He quickly went to where the winged boy lived.</p><p>He opened the door, causing the hybrid to look up from what he was doing. “Oh, it’s just you.” was all he said before hunching back over something on his desk. Ranboo questioned what he was doing, but was just ignored.</p><p>The ghost took his notebook, and opened it to the next page. He held a pencil in hand, the tip of the lead hovering over the piece of paper. What was he going to write down? What. . . what was he doing before he got here?</p><p> </p><p>It’s getting harder and harder to remember things.</p><p>---</p><p>“How do you feel about being revived?”</p><p>The ghost stopped suddenly, turning to the 5’8 winged behind him. They were just walking around, Ranboo taking notes of what were meant to be important locations as the winged told him the importance and history. </p><p>When Ranboo didn’t reply, he repeated himself. “How do you feel about being revived?”</p><p>“I- I didn’t know- why?” the ghost asked, the question taking him by surprise.</p><p>“I hate being the only one you can talk to, so you always come back to me. I don’t like talking to traitors.”</p><p>Ranboo looked at his notebook, looking for the hybrid's name. <br/>The hybrid spoke again before Ranboo could reply. “The book I’m reading says the date needs one to be comfortable for the ghost. It also says I need to be the one to do it. So when do you want it?”</p><p>“The- The fourteenth?”</p><p>---</p><p>The day had come. The ghost didn’t know what to expect, but certainly an iron table in the middle of a room wasn’t it. He looked to Q- Qua- He looked to the winged hybrid, unsure what to do. Nervousness washed through his body as he sat down as he was told, crossing his hands on his lap. He fiddled his thumbs together as the winged hybrid flicked some levers behind a panel. </p><p>Once he seemed satisfied, the older walked over to the ghost. He stood a few feet away, before walking behind Ranboo. He was told to not look at the other, so he continued to look straight ahead. He took a deep breath as instructed, before he felt a piercing pain go through his chest. He looked down, to see a glowing arrow sticking through him, red and green blood falling into his lap.</p><p>His vision was fading as he felt the winged pick him up, moving him onto a soft surface, probably to set his spawn.</p><p>Death was painful, but revival was even more painful.</p><p>---</p><p>Quackity was pacing back and forth, mumbling something to himself. His beanie had fallen off a while ago, his hair a mess and wings not yet preened. “<em>Why didn’t it work, it should have worked,</em>” he said, running a hand through his hair. “I can’t be seeing things - the person who killed the ghost is the only one able to communicate to it, but then why can everyone see Ghostbur? Surely Phil would be the only one to see him then?”</p><p>The ghost watched sadly as Quackity paced back and forth, rubbing his chest where the arrow went through him. He noticed there were two scars there. He guessed it was when he died and just then.</p><p>“I. . .” Ranboo’s echoed voice bounced off the walls. “I can leave, if you’d like. I don’t want to bother.”</p><p>"You'd always just make your way back. Ghosts always would."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wrote this a while back sjkdflksd<br/>not my proudest work but shhhh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Her (Un)Forgotten Past (Niki and Jack)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Niki was a girl living her life in the woods by herself, to keep away from people who knew her past.</p><p>Then she met Jack Manifold.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TWs; Killing a dear, blood, mention of assassinations</p><p> </p><p>btw this was my creative writing assignment and I figured "hey, why not try and write Niki and Jack?" forwarding - Jack is very ooc</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niki paced back and forth, her feet hitting the wooden floorboards of her winter-wonderland cabin. She shivered, walking over to a pile of logs next to her fireplace, before throwing another one into the fire. The girl was glad she had thought to stockpile timber in her own home, and not just in the measily shed outside. Sitting down in front of the crackling fire, her hands out in front of her to warm them up, she looked outside as snow seemed to slow down, the wind not as harsh as it hit the windows of the spruce cabin.</p><p>The girl sighed, relishing in the warmth of the fireplace for just another moment before standing up. The blizzard outside was becoming tamer, which was good. Going next to her front door, there was a coat rack that held her winter items. She quickly threw on the stocking cap, covering her blonde hair and the now-dulled out pink streaks that framed her face. Niki also threw on her thick, winter coat which was lined with fur on the inside along with a pair of gloves so her hands don’t freeze. The shovel next to her door would come in handy, as she opened the door there was a wall of snow just shorter than the 5’4 girl herself.</p><p>“Guess I have some work to do.” The girl hummed to herself as she worked, the metal shovel making her hands cold even with the warm gloves she had put on. She didn’t have to imagine was it was like without the gloves, she remembered clearly from the first time a blizzard had happened when she first moved here four years ago. A sad smile fell on her face, she had only been seventeen then. Niki shook her head - no need to dwell on the past.</p><p>Making quick work of the snowdrift in front of her door, she was able to go outside into the frigid cold temperatures. Before she leaves, she makes sure to grab her bow with a brown quiver which had around fifteen arrows inside its leathery surface.</p><p>Dragging herself through the knee-high snow, she wadded through, eventually making her way to her feebly shed. She doesn’t know how it hasn’t been blown over from strong winds yet but was thankful nonetheless as she opened the flappy door.</p><p>Quickly grabbing a plastic - yet large and sturdy for the purpose - sled, grabbing it from the ropes that allowed her to pull it. The red sled glided over the snow as she walked through, hoping to find an animal. Her breath clouded in front of her face and she shivered again.</p><p>Niki walked through the forest that surrounded her cabin, knowing the woods like the back of her hand as she traveled, not having to worry about being lost. Crouching down when the girl spotted a deer, she pulled an arrow out of the quiver that rested on her back and put it in the bowstring, pulling it back before the arrow was flying through the air. The silent attack hit its mark, hitting the deer in the shoulder as the animal fell to the ground, unable to get up from the wound. Niki stood up to her full 5’4 height, pulling a dagger out of her pants pocket and trudging through the snow to the animal, quickly killing it.</p><p>The girl always killed the animals she hunts quickly. She had always liked animals, and always felt bad about hunting them, but she needed to get food somehow. Pulling the sled with her, she’s able to move the deer’s body onto the sled. Pulling was now harder with the extra weight on it, but the smooth surface made it easier than if she was carrying the carcass by itself.</p><p>Taking a different route back home, she comes across some blood staining the winter white snow pink. It wasn’t abnormal to see blood, per se, but normally it wouldn’t be in a path like this was. Which meant it most likely wasn’t an animal that was bleeding, but a human that was walking to where her cabin was located.</p><p>Quickly as she could, she followed the path to which she saw a man limping towards her home. She loaded her bow with an arrow, calling out for the man, her voice horse from disuse. “Hello? What are you doing at my home?”</p><p>The man turned around, red and blue glassed resting on his face (were those 3D glasses?). Niki noticed a dark red liquid seeping down the man’s leg. He was underdressed for this weather, only having a black suit on with a blue and red checkered tie.</p><p>“Are you Agent N? I’ve been looking for you,” the man replied. His face seemed pale and his lips were blue. Niki raised an eyebrow, slowly lowering her bow but still having a grip on it in case. “I’ve been searching for a few months. Very interested in your career.”</p><p>“You look freezing. Follow me, and I’ll let you inside so you don’t freeze.” Niki moved forward past the mystery man, pulling the sled to the side of the door. She walked up the wooden stairs and opened the door, allowing the man to walk inside first.</p><p>Niki swiftly made some tea, getting some for herself and the man in her living room. He was sat in front of the fireplace, and Niki hoped it would help warm him up. She gave him the small glass of the warm tea and spoke. “So you said you were interested in my past career?”</p><p>“Yes, yes. I’ve heard about you, Agent N. Very good record,” the man said.</p><p>“I’m not sure what you’re talking about. I don’t even know your name, nor you know mine.”</p><p>“Formalities, formalities. My name’s Jack, ma’am. And yours?” He held his hand out for Niki to shake. His hand retracted under the blanket he was under when she didn’t move.</p><p>“I’d rather not say. I ask you why you tried to find me?”</p><p>“Well, you see, I know you’re an assassin and I’d like to pay you for some work.” Niki’s face falters before she was able to catch herself.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Niki crossed her arms, her tone controlling. “I kindly invited you to my home, and you come into here talk about something you claim to know. If you’re going to keep up like this, I recommend you leave now.”</p><p>Jack stood up, a glare hidden behind his glasses as he stood up. “Fine,” he snarled. “I was willing to pay good money for your services.” He repressed a wince as he walked out of the house, the heavy oak door slamming behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Grief (Ranboo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>!!SPOILER FOR MARCH 1ST STREAM!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ranboo griefs.<br/>TWs; slight, very non-descriptive of near-panic attack</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo has his hands clutched to his head, his hair tightly gripped between his fingers. His feet had just caused him to wander, and now he doesn’t know where he was. He wasn’t even in the enderwalk state, but he blamed the grief. His breath hitched in his chest, and he removed the black mask he had gotten accustomed to wearing. It was thrown to the ground, forgotten, abandoned <em><strike>just like Tommy-</strike></em></p><p> </p><p>Ranboo shook his head. He refused to cry, he couldn’t, the wounds would only be deeper on his face. The scars had thickened down his cheeks from when he had last cried months ago in his panic room. The enderman hybrid jumped with his felt something nestle him, and he looked to see another enderman there, a full one, with an allium in his hands. The enderman let out a soft little <em> vwoop</em>, handing the flower to the hybrid. </p><p> </p><p>With a sad smile, Ranboo gave a small chirp-like sound as thanks to the enderman, who then sat down next to Ranboo. He learned the others name was Enderbro, and he was visiting from another smaller nation much farther away from here - much calmer, too, apparently. Ranboo held the purple flower close to him, although not close enough to crush the poor plant. The two sat in silence for what seemed to be for hours, based on the way that the sun was just about to set. Ranboo stood up, waving a small goodbye as he held the basket he had - had he brought it with him? - that was full of flowers. </p><p> </p><p>His feet walked through the forest, passing by what seemed to be a large library on his right as he walked. The sun was almost set by the time the ender hybrid had gotten to Tommy’s old house. One by one, he took a flower out of the basket, and planted it gently into the soft ground around Tommy’s home. Another wave of grief hit Ranboo (<strike><em>He’s dead, Tommy’s actually dead and gone. Why hadn’t Ranboo done something to stop this? It was all his fault, if only Ranboo was exiled and not Tommy.</em></strike>)</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo’s mind went onto autopilot as he continued planting the tulips and oxeye daisies around the home.</p><p> </p><p>After all, if you’re not thinking, you don’t need to remember.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>haha hermitcraft reference go brrr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Forgetting (Karl and Sapnap)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TWs; slight panic attack, slight mention of derealization(?)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karl took a gasp of breath, his eyes darting around, tears running down his eyes. Where was he? Where’s- where’s- why can’t he remember his name? Karl’s memory could barely even hold onto the image; his dark hair held back by a headband, the white crop top over a black long sleeve, the little stubble on his chin- A sob escaped Karl’s lips as his hands were brought up to his head. It was getting harder to breathe, it was getting harder and har<em>der and harder-</em></p><p>Everything was too much for Karl. Time traveling, the Inbetween (<em>it’s not safe, Karl had to remind himself</em>), the ‘Other Side’ (<em>does it really even have his best interest?</em>), watching the future and past and having to do his best to change it (<em>he does his best but nothing ever happens</em>).</p><p>A sudden hand landed on Karl’s shoulder, and his head jerked up, being met with the person who he couldn’t remember the name of. Concern was written on the other's face, and Karl felt a tug on his heart (<em>he shouldn’t have to feel worried about him</em>).</p><p>“Karl?” the man asked quietly, the guy's thumb swiping away at the tears that raced down his cheeks. “Karl, are you okay?” the time traveler sniffed, his completely white eyes looking away from the grey ones.</p><p>“Do you not. . ?” the man asked, and Karl ashamedly nodded his head. The other hugged him tightly, and Karl hugged him back (<em>this is where he’s supposed to be</em>). “You’re Karl Jacobs, and I’m Sapnap. We’re in Kinoko Kingdom, and we’ve been engaged for almost a year now. You’re okay, and in the real world. The Inbetween isn’t gonna hurt you, you’re safe. I’ve got you,” Sapnap murmured quietly into Karl’s fluffy brown hair, rubbing small circles into Karl’s back.</p><p>“‘S not okay,” Karl nearly sobbed. “I- I saw you- it had to be the future, it <em>had </em>to be- you- you were killed- you were killed Sapnap. I-It was so <em>gruesome-</em> a-and not just someone w-who <em>looked </em>like you, it- it <em>was</em> you-” Karl was gripping Sapnap’s shirt tighter, pulling the two together. Sapnap was whispering to him, calming him. After a few minutes, Karl’s tears stopped, and the couple decided they’d spend the rest of the night there, holding each other like it was the end of the world.</p><p>The next morning when George stepped into the Kinoko Library and saw the pair, he placed them down onto beds for them to rest on and gently put them on the beds.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Karlnap my beloved &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Enderbros: Part One (Ranboo and Mumbo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TWs; none that I can think of, let me know if there are any!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A Hermitcraft and DSMP crossover? In this house? More likely than you think</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo woke up in a strange area. Now, that wasn’t necessarily a new thing for the teenager, but not even he recognized the area he was in. The grass seemed lush and green with buildings that towered over him. The buildings themselves looked <em>amazing</em>, nothing like what he’s seen before. His mismatched eyes caught four beams that shot up to the sky, connecting to a single point. End crystals were used for a building, that someone hadn’t blown up yet?</p><p>The pathway beneath his feet changed as he continued to walk forward, just taking in the looks of the area. He pulled up his communicator to look at his cords, seeing he was near 0,0. That couldn’t be right - his tablet must be broken. He sighed, pocketing the item, and continued forward, still amazed by the beauty of the builds here.</p><p>His eyes caught on a giant chest with nasty-looking teeth, with colorful blocks inside. His eyes widened as he noticed what it was instant - <em>shulker boxes.</em> The end was banned - how were there shulkers here? Has someone been secretly going to the end?</p><p>Without thinking, the enderman’s feet brought him to the building. He didn’t know why - was it instinct that brought him there? Curiosity to learn about something from his home realm? Upon entering the building, the whole of the area was littered in the light purple shulkers, enderchests, and chests.</p><p>"Mumby!" a voice called behind him. Ranboo jumped, his Christmas-colored eyes wide as he turned to face the man. He was shorter than Ranboo, with sandy blond hair and grey eyes. His face suddenly turned to shock, the man's grey eyes staring into Ranboo's own. The taller stumbled backward into the colorful boxes behind him. <em>Oh, gods, he's staring at me I don't know who he is or where I am-</em></p><p>Ranboo's thoughts started to spiral when he felt a hand on his shoulder, the ender hybrid flinched under the touch and the hand lifted immediately. Was there another voice next to him? Scolding pain snapped him back into reality with a loud cry of pain, and he noticed he was crying. When had he started crying? When had he gotten to the floor?</p><p>Calm yourself, Ranboo. Stay calm, you're just hurting yourself.</p><p>With the cuff of his suit, he patted his eyes and cheeks, and he took a look at the two people who were now crouching in front of him. It was the same guy as before in the red sweater, along with a new person who seemed to be dressed up in some sort of bee outfit.</p><p>"-llo? Hello, you with us?" the one in the bee outfit asked, with some sort of British accent. It wasn't like Tommy's, or Ghostbur's, or Phil's or Jack's or Tubbo's- <em>Oh gods Tubbo-</em>.</p><p>"Where am I?"</p><p>"You're in Hermitcraft. We're a small community of people. My name’s Xisuma, and this is my friend, Grian." The man in a bee suit - Xisuma - gestured to the shortest man. "You're from L'Manberg, aren't you? We’re a much smaller and peaceful group of hybrids."</p><p>"Oh, about L'Manberg. . . it kinda, uhm, got blown up again? I've been living in, uh, Snowchester, it's near the area though," Ranboo replied, scratching the back of his neck. <em>I hope Michael and Tubbo are okay, they have to be- they have to be, the Eggpire doesn't know where they are, they can't get hurt.</em></p><p>"I heard about that, sorry dude," Grain - no, Grian said, and rolled his eyes after Xisuma turned to look at him. They must be close, Ranboo thought if they could understand each other’s body language like that.</p><p>"You're an enderman hybrid, yeah? We have one on the server you can stay with for a while if you’d like,” the elder one asked. He offered a hand to Ranboo to help him stand, and so he took it. His arms gripped his elbows once he stood.</p><p>“I- I wouldn’t want to be a bother,” Ranboo mumbled, shifting from one foot to another, his tail wrapping around his legs.</p><p>“Of course you won’t!” the blond one spoke up. “You two already have a few things in common: enderman hybrids, suit-wearing, allergic to water! And besides, I might’ve already messaged him since you were crying. . .”</p><p>“That. . . makes a lot of sense, actually.”</p><p>-------</p><p>Ranboo had followed the two British people, taking him to the nether. The enderman hybrid was amazed at how <em>good </em>everything looked and how nice the nether looked. Tunnels connecting portals everywhere protected the hermits from the dangers of the nether like Ghasts and piglins. The youngest had to boat through the nether using the ice as Grian and Xisuma slowly flew by.</p><p>Eventually, they arrived at another portal. Well, the one they were supposed to go through anyway, the trio had passed multiple on their journey. Ranboo took a deep breath, entering the portal and ready to get out of the heat that he had endured through the nether (although it seemed it was affecting Xisuma and Grian more. Probably because Ranboo was half enderman, so he could deal with the heat of the nether and the biomes of the overworld).</p><p>Feeling the magic flow through his body had he entered the portal, he felt it all drain as soon as he exited into a grassy area. Chests were in front of him and he couldn’t see any natural light so he assumed he was inside somewhere. Looking around, he seemed to be in some sort of sorting syst-</p><p>Why was there a doll trapped in a cage?</p><p>The hybrid flinched when fireworks went off, and his mind flashed to Tubbo and how scared was on doomsday when Techno had the rocket launcher aimed at the ram hybrid. Ranboo quickly realized that there wasn’t any way to get up if you couldn’t fly. That was okay though it really wasn’t, he didn’t want to bother the two nice men who took him here.</p><p>There has to be another way out of this section of the base, right? The owner of the base is an enderman hybrid, so maybe he could just teleport out? Ranboo wasn’t lucky enough to have that ability. <em>Or maybe I’m just not high enough level</em>, he chuckled to himself, remembering the joke between him, Techno, and Phil.</p><p>There were muttered voices that Ranboo heard up above, his Christmas-colored eyes looking through the portal and up into the other floor of this base. It seemed to open up to the outside, the natural lighting blinding the teen’s eyes from being in the nether for a while. A white hand covered his eyes as he squinted upwards. The boy felt a gust of wind hit his face, blowing around his hair and nearly knocking off his crown. He felt his breath trapped behind his mask, though he wouldn’t dare remove it from his face. Ranboo had only taken it off around Tubbo.</p><p>
  <em>“Why do you wear that mask all the time?” Tubbo had asked one night during a sleepover. Outside was dark, the stars shimmering against the black void of the sky. Ranboo only hummed, running his long fingers through Tubbo’s hair as they watched a movie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I dunno. My mouth is scary to people, and I don’t wanna startle them, I guess,” Ranboo replied, looking down to Tubbo who was resting against his chest. His caramel brown eyes were wide with curiosity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I wouldn’t be scared of you,” he said, a smile on his face. “I promise.”</em>
</p><p>The teenager jumped when a rope ladder was dropped down in front of him, snapping himself out of the memory. He blinked his eyes, seeing three people looking down at him with smiles on their faces. The blond one shouted, “come on up!”</p><p>Hesitantly, Ranboo took the rope ladder into his hands, climbing up it. Once he got to the stop, the shorter off all the men gave him a hug, and for some reason, Ranboo melted into it - he was almost always touch starved, okay? Out in the tundra when he lived with Phil and Techno hadn’t helped.</p><p>The blond below him let out a giggle, and Ranboo felt what felt like wings on the other’s back. The one in the suit - no, not the one like his, the armored one - cleared his throat. “We should get going and let the endermen bond, shouldn’t we not-poultry-man?” Grian smiled at the inside joke, letting go of Ranboo as he teased the other suit-wearing hybrid about being the leader of some sort of mycelium resistance?</p><p>“You’ll probably have to stay here for a while. I’ll work on getting you a communicator for while you’re here, okay?” The admin said quietly to Ranboo. His eyes shot to the helmet, and he shook his head.</p><p>“You really don’t have to- I’ve already been enough of a hassle,” Ranboo chuckled quietly. “I don’t need a communicator, honestly.”</p><p>“It’s not a problem, don’t worry. Besides, you can’t respawn without a communicator, it’ll be alright.” Not wanting to argue more, Ranboo nodded in defeat. He and the other ender hybrid waved goodbye as the other to the others. Isu- Izu- Exuma? The admin was using an elytra, but Grian had a pair of colorful parrot wings on his back.</p><p>The stinging pain on Ranboo’s face was finally starting to stop. With the cuff of his suit, he dapped at his cheeks lightly, as to try and not spread any remaining tears. The other hybrid must have noticed this and beckoned the younger over.</p><p>“Would you like some stuff for the burns?” he asked, gesturing to a bottle he had in his hand. After a moment, Ranboo nodded. A fond smile fell on the older’s face, carefully applying the lotion onto the irritated skin. Only a few seconds longer and the stinging was nearly gone.</p><p>“That stuff worked wonderfully. Thank you,” Ranboo said with a sheepish smile, keeping his eyes to the ground. The mustached man smiled kindly, before offering a tour of his base. Ranboo took the offer and Mumbo took him around, showing him the build. The elder told the teen the history of the base - how the main center part was an ancient build, which then future people built the futuristic towers around, and chains connecting the moldy monument.</p><p>It was nice here. Ranboo could grow to enjoy this.</p><p>----88888888----</p><p>“Do you wanna come to the End with me to recharge?” Mumbo had asked one morning while eating breakfast. Ranboo had been with Mumbo for about a week now, and his eyes turned downward in confusion.</p><p>“I’ve never been in the End before,” Ranboo mumbled. It was true since the End was banned. Recharging just helped a hybrid gain energy if they go to their spawn biome - like how Techno went to the nether since he’s a piglin hybrid. Ranboo had always gone with him, and they had a connected house they spent a week in that was in a Warped Forest and a Crimson Forest for the two of them.</p><p>“You’ve never been. . ?” Mumbo seemed to pause, smoothing out the black mustache. “Well, in that case, would you like to come with me? It’ll be faster than going to a Warped Forest, which I’m assuming you went to?”</p><p>Ranboo nodded, and Mumbo did as well. The two ender hybrids finished breakfast and started their journey to the End. They used a boat on ice in the Nether, since Ranboo didn’t have elytra or wings, and sped through the dimension. Soon enough, they got to the portal they needed and got out of the boat. Entering the portal, the purple magic seemed to incase Ranboo as he entered. It pulled Ranboo through to the other side where was-</p><p>The syndicate table frame.</p><p>Ranboo paused, taking a step back. But between the tannish and green blocks, there was a black portal, with dots of white inside, unlike the syndicate’s crimson planks. He shook his head and climb up the stairs leading to the frame. He looked to Mumbo, as he stepped inside the frame. Unlike the Nether portal, he was instantly transported to the End. Ranboo took a deep breath, closed his Christmas-colored eyes, and stepped forward.</p><p>The End was <em>cold</em>. And it was a floating island. Surrounded by a dark void.</p><p>
  <em>((You need to run, run, get away, he’s coming you have to hide </em>
  <b>
    <em>r u n -</em>
  </b>
  <em>))</em>
</p><p>Ranboo blinked his eyes, his stomach filling with dread. What was that about? His breath felt shaky as he took a breath in. He watched as Mumbo pulled out his communicator, and Ranboo felt his own vibrate. Glancing to the other hybrid, he pulled it out and saw a message.</p><p>
  <em>MumboJumbo: Me and Ranboo are gonna be in the End today to recharge, we’ll be back tomorrow. Ping me if one of us is needed.</em>
</p><p>“Aren’t we supposed to be here for a week?” Ranboo asked, pocketing the device into his inventory.</p><p>“No. That’s for the Warped Forest since enderman <em>can</em> live there it’s much less common so you have to spend more time there. The End though is the home of a lot more of us, so it only takes a day,” Mumbo explained. Ranboo mouthed a silent ‘<em>oh</em>’, even though Mumbo couldn’t see it because of the black mask he had on. Mumbo held out his hand for Ranboo to take as he led them to his house, where he has books and a few board games. Ranboo asked about the games - if he was the only other enderman hybrid in the server, why did he have games? The elder explained that sometimes Grian or Iskall would come with him to spend the day with him.</p><p>----88888888----</p><p>It had been a few hours since the two arrived in the End. Ranboo still wasn’t sure what the memory? from before was about but he didn’t pay any mind to it. The two were playing Uno when Mumbo’s communicator went off. He put down a red 4 and looked at the message, his grey eyes widening. He quickly types in a reply, seemingly tenser. Ranboo wanted to ask about it but felt it was unnecessary.</p><p>The End was strange, that’s for sure. It felt naturally like home ((<em>run- run, you need to leave, </em><em>you’re in danger-</em>)). Ranboo pretended not to notice how the elder’s hand seemed to shake ever-so-slightly more as he put his communicator down, or how Mumbo seemed like his focus was on something else as he placed a red three on a blue eight. Surely, none of this was connected. Everything was alright.</p><p>Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When you try to fluff but add slight angst :)</p><p>Stay tuned for part two :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Enderbros: Part Two (Ranboo and Mumbo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TWs; fighting, attempted kidnapping</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were just playing a game of Connect Four. Mumbo seemed better after the Uno game, so Ranboo pushed everything out of his mind. But now the End island is shaking, endermen mad at someone and the large obsidian towers threatened to fall. The teen couldn’t listen to what Mumbo was saying since all the screaming and sounds of pain were so loud. Why was it so loud? What was happening?</p><p>His hands were gripped tightly over his pointed ears, tail wrapped around long legs. Everything was too loud, and there was shouting. Where was Mumbo? Where was <em>Ranboo</em>? He wasn’t in the house anymore. Ranboo’s eyes shot open and he became all too aware that there was a hand tightly gripping his wrist as it pulled him away. The black gloves are all too familiar, the green cloak which haunted him in his sleep.</p><p>Ranboo screamed for Mumbo, jerking and trying to get out of the man’s grasp. Ranboo felt his jaw dislocate and his skin around his mouth rip as he screamed louder, continuing to cry out while the End seemed like it was <em>shattering</em>. The hand only tightened around his wrist, and he knew it would leave bruises. His eyes started to sting as tears threatened to fall, the masked face of the man just stared at him, taunting him with the sick smiley face.</p><p>“Now, now, Ranboo. It’s alright, I removed that man. You don’t have to worry about him anymore,” Dream said, and Ranboo could hear the sly smirk behind that mask of his. The teens' eyes widened.</p><p>“W-What do you mean?” the hybrid asked, to which he didn’t get a response for a moment. He was afraid that Dream didn’t hear his voice over everything else that was happening.</p><p>Suddenly Dream’s voice lowered as the grip on his wrist tightened <em>even more,</em> “Ranboo. If you don’t come with me I will kill the other enderman hybrid here.” He stopped struggling, his mind breaking for a moment. He couldn’t be the reason Mumbo died because of him - Ranboo didn’t even know how many lives the man has left! He could be on his last one, and then Dream would be the one to kill him and it’d all be his fault.</p><p>“No- no no no, Dream please you can’t kill him, please-” Ranboo begged the man. Gods, why was he such a mess up? He’d only been here a few days and already Dream had found him (<em>was that why you came to Hermitcraft in the first place? To run away from Dream?</em>). Dream simply <em>tutted</em> him, which Ranboo could barely hear as he was being dragged off, farther into the main island and farther from the small home Mumbo and he was staying in one of the obsidian pillars.</p><p>Ranboo jumped as he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, and then he felt magic flow through his body as his vision blurred. He blinked his eyes, looking around and seeing that he was now with Mumbo. “What. . ?” he mumbled. It felt like his head was spinning - or was the world spinning?</p><p>“Hey- are you okay? I know teleporting is strange, especially without warning but we needed to get out of there,” Mumbo explained, hovering over Ranboo who still seemed to be swaying as he stood. Ranboo held a hand to his head, trying to stabilize himself before anything else.</p><p>As Ranboo’s head cleared, he noticed the noise was gone. So they really did go somewhere else - but where? This island was much smaller than the previous one, and there were no obsidian pillars around, but instead, a strange purple plant that seemed to grow up to fifty feet tall.</p><p>Mumbo sat down, offering Ranboo to do the same. He did, and the two suit wearers were now on the ground, sitting cross-legged on the endstone. There were a couple of minutes of silence before Mumbo spoke out, his voice quiet. “Can I ask you some questions about that guy? If you’re comfortable answering, that is.”</p><p>Rainbow gulped, and he looked to the ground. “Uhm- yeah, I guess. If you’d like.” He started to fiddle with his fingers, moving some of them around in his hand.</p><p>“Alright. Remember, you don’t gotta answer any if the question makes you uncomfortable,” Mumbo said again, pausing for a moment as Ranboo nodded. The elder noticed that the younger had lost the crown he always wore during the dispute and that he’d have to go back for it once everything calmed down. “Okay, okay. The first question is who was that guy? And why is he coming after you?”</p><p>“Oh- uhm, his name’s Dream. As to why he’s after me, I don’t know. It uh- probably has something to do when I sleepwalk?” Ranboo replied, his eyes not coming off the ground as he continued to fidget with his fingers, eventually moving to start rubbing his wrists. His heart still felt like it was beating out of his chest, but as long as he continued telling himself he’ll be okay, Ranboo would be. That’s how it always works, right?</p><p>Ranboo shook his head, his hair messy as it swished side to side.</p><p>Mumbo noticed how discolored Ranboo’s left wrist looked. “Would you like a healing potion? I should have some in my ender chest.” Before Ranboo had even replied, Mumbo had already taken out an ender chest and dug through it. Eventually, he pulled out a small pink box and it grew as he placed it down. Taking off the pink lid, Mumbo grabbed a red bottle. He took off the cork, handing the potion to Ranboo. It smells sickeningly sweet as Ranboo took it, and it tasted sweet as well as he quickly drank the healing potion.</p><p>The enderman hybrid could feel the potion’s magic flow through him, finding the area he was hurt, and watched as the purple and black discoloration soon disappeared. The joint was still sore, but it was no longer bruised and in (as much) pain as before. Ranboo thanked Mumbo, handing him the empty glass.</p><p>Mumbo took the glass bottle, putting it back into the shulker box, and moving the pink block into his ender chest. He then pulled out his communicator, looking at a ton of messages.</p><p>
  <em>MumboJumbo: Me and the kid are okay. Little scuffed, but we managed to get away from Dream for now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MumboJumbo: We’re currently at a random end island. Ranboo’s wrist got hurt but I gave him a healing potion to try and help it until we can get to you Stress.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iskall85: I can come fly to you and be a guardian if you’d like. Heaven knows your not the greatest at PvP</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MumboJumbo: I don’t think the main end island is safe. For all we know Dream is still there</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>MumboJumbo: Plus when he tried taking Ranboo it seemed like the main island was going to break.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Xisumavoid: I saw there was a sudden spike in activity there - much stronger than normal end busting. It stopped about a minute ago, I’ll keep a close eye for a bit. If it seems to still be stable, I’ll give the go-ahead for you to go through Iskall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iskall85: I’ll make my way to the end portal and wait for signal o7</em>
</p><p>Mumbo put the communicator back into his inventory. He figured it’d be better to wait to send cords until he knew Iskall was going through. The adult sighed, running a hand through his black hair. At least the kid was safe, and frankly, that’s all that really mattered right now. He felt it in his chest, his hybrid instincts wanting to add Ranboo into his pact; Mumbo’s own group of people like Xisuma, Grian, and Iskall.</p><p>But he knew he couldn’t - the kid had a pact of his own back where he came from. It was dangerous though - with someone apparently going <em>after</em> him. He looked up to the kid, who was sitting down, his knees now pulled to his chest and his fur-tipped tail around his legs. His chin rested on his knees, and his heart yearned to protect the boy.</p><p>“You doing okay?” Mumbo asked the two toned boy.</p><p>Ranboo exhaled, “I- I mean, I can’t really say <em>yeah</em>, I mean, I almost got kidnapped by someone who’s hurt me and my friends. But, uh- yeah. You- You and everyone else has helped me while I’m stuck here.” Ranboo seemed to sing farther into his knees.</p><p>----88888888----</p><p>Once the time had gone down, Iskall did in fact fly over to where the two ender hybrids were sitting after Mumbo sent the cords. They got back to the main end island, which seemed to be fine and <em>without </em>a Dream waiting for them. They stepped through the End portal, leading the two back to Mumbo’s base and Iskall back to the Omega Tree of Doom, which finally seemed to be growing the rest of the leaves in.</p><p>A week passed.</p><p>“Do you like it here? Besides what had happened in the End- you know we could try and save your friends and you can stay here if you’d like.” Mumbo rubbed the back of his neck as he sheepishly spoke. Ranboo didn’t reply for a moment, blinking his eyes and trying to formulate a reply. It was only breakfast time, the two had just gotten up. Maybe he should’ve waited until later in the day.</p><p>“I. . . I don’t think I could. I have Michael and Tubbo, then Tubbo has Tommy. Then Tommy has Sam, Ghostbur, even Techno, and Phil. It wouldn’t be possible.” Ranboo shook his head. “I’m stuck with them until the end,” he chuckled quietly.</p><p>Mumbo nodded, understanding the feeling. Since he formed a pact with the other Hermits, he knew he wouldn’t be able to leave them. “Well, if you and your friends ever need a place to stay, my base is open for all of you,” a small smile fell on Mumbo’s face, and Ranboo’s as well even though it couldn’t be seen behind the mask he wore.</p><p>“Thank you, Mumbo. Really.”</p><p>Once they finished eating, the two took a walk through the jungle, along with Xisuma to were laid a giant mansion that seemed bigger than the one in Snowchester. Under the two large staircases stood Grian - the person Ranboo first met when he got here. The gremlin ran at the trio, hugging Ranboo tightly. He was just as short as Tubbo.</p><p>Ranboo patted his back since unless he picked the other up it would be hard for him to give the hug back. He let go of the taller. “You leaving then? Who am I gonna tease Mumbo with then?” Grian said in a teasing tone, although you could hear the sadness in his voice.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m gonna go back to my people, you know? I’ll miss you though,” Ranboo said sadly.</p><p>“I’m gonna miss you too, Mr. Christmas,” Grian teased with the nickname. The two hugged again before the other three went to spawn. Under the four end crystals that connected together at 0,0 was a four by four lit portal flush with the ground.</p><p>Ranboo looked into the portal, before looking back to Mumbo and Xisuma. The teen looked back at the two, a sad smile on his face as Mumbo dabbed a handkerchief to his eyes. Ranboo thanked the both of them one last time before stepping into the portal to the Dream SMP. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ...ghostbur? (Ghostbur, Alivebur, Bench Trio)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>!!Spoilers for Tommy's April 29th stream!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TWs; Death/Revival, blood, not very discribtive panic attack</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The plan was supposed to work, wasn’t it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was supposed to lose a canon life, wasn’t he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now I was trapped. Dream standing behind me and Tommy was forced to go back to Sam’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was shouting - I was supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tears burned on my skin as I tried to stay away from the masked man, but there wasn’t any room. I heard Tommy was asking me to count to ten with him, so I did. It didn’t help much but I’m glad he was trying, continuing even though Sam yelled at him to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just send the bridge back, Sam! Listen to me!” Tommy shouted to the creeper hybrid, who just yelled back to Tommy. The teen’s face was terrified, I could tell. Panic was building more again as everyone was yelling again, and my hands flipped over my ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy! Tommy help, I’m scared!” I shouted, steam rising from my face from the tears. Behind me I heard Dream’s voice, muttering under his breath. My eyes shot wide open as I screamed, falling to my knee, burning pain blossoming from the wound in my chest. Dream then shoved me into the lava below the platform. For one small, brief moment, it felt like I was flying again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up on a train. I looked around, and the cabin was empty. No one around. Looking out the window, there were snow filled trees. I instantly knew where I was - the spruce forest near Techno’s cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But. . . then he was here. The train slowed to a stop and I felt my feet start to walk out of the train. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once I exited, I stopped. I stood eye level to the one bad person on the server. Brown hair swooped to one side with a single stripe of white hair. The coat he wore was all too familiar (I knew Tommy held the trench coat all too close when he had panic attacks in Logstedshire). The only difference in the coat was the left sleeve was gone, and you could see a bloody bandage wrapped around his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His black eyes were wide with curiosity, his head tilted to the side slightly as he looked at me. Alivebur’s eyes brightened as he seemed to come to a realization. “I’m being revived,” he said, almost quietly. A smile washed over his face as he repeated himself even louder. “I’m being revived!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed past Ghostbur scrambling onto the train. He watched as his ghost counterpart tried to get back on the train, but he was going to be trapped in the stupid subway that Alivebur had been trapped in for </span>
  <em>
    <span>thirteen and a half</span>
  </em>
  <span> years. Alivebur laughed as he watched Ghostbur start to sob as the train started to pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The train came to a stop. I stood from the seats, giving a nod to the conductor - Dream, I realized - and took a step out the open train doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I fell to the ground in an instant, my vision going dark as I lost my balance. I groggily blinked my eyes open, and found myself in what seemed to be a shrine made of almost complete lapis blocks. There were brewing stands, TNT, and a single L’Manberg hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stood up, dizzy, and grabbed the corner of the flag between my fingers. It was hard from grime and dirt. I looked around, seeing a small cave where a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>baa</span>
  </em>
  <span> echoed from along with three voices. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought, my eyes scanning for the blond teenager. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, he walked through, a lead in hand which was tied around a blue sheep. Behind him stood Tubbo, and another tall person with white and black skin and hair. The new one stood in front of Tubbo, but I paid no mind as Tommy marched towards me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?” I asked, staring at him. He was different and changed. The shirt he wore was torn and dirtied, and he had dark black eye bags under him, and his eyes were red like he just finished crying. He seemed to be shaking, too, which is probably why he shoved his hands into his pockets. “Toms? Aren’t you happy to see me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stiffened at the nickname. “N-No,” he said, his voice wavering. A small frown fell upon my face but I didn’t notice the way Tommy flinched back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No? I spent thirteen years, only seeing you for a few months of it. And you just whined and cried the whole time.” I spoke. Tommy gulped, opening his mouth before closing it, like a fish out of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black and white one suddenly stepped forward, catching my attention as end seemed to ignore me. End gently put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, ender’s mismatched eyes full of concern in Tommy’s direction. The urge to protect Tommy came over me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s mine, don’t you dare even touch him-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” I asked aggressively, taking a large step towards the tallest one here. End and Tommy both flinched back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When end spoke, ender’s voice was soft and quiet, yet deep like Technoblade. “My name’s Ranboo,” end spoke, before seeming to talk louder. “Tommy’s- Tommy needs to cool down for a little while. Me and Tubbo are gonna take him home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t. I won’t let you,” I growled like a wild animal. I only just got Tommy back, I can’t lose him already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can and will. Can’t you see he’s overwhelmed? I- I know about what you’ve done to him, Alivebur.” ‘Rahn-bow’ said, bending down to pick Tommy up. He looked so small and fragile in the other’s hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to Tubbo, who I just noticed wasn’t wearing a suit, but instead a thick, fluffy winter coat. He was now holding a lead now - when did Tommy give it over? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio started to walk away, and I wanted to follow them. I screamed to myself, but when my legs tried to run, I just ended up collapsing. My vision started going dark, and I knew I was going to pass out.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought to myself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll come for you, Tom’s. I’m sorry for all I’ve done.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Crime Family (Tubbo, Ranboo, Sneeg) [ORIGINS SMP]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pretty much me testing out end/ender/enderself pronouns by projecting onto Ranboo lmao</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TWs;  none!<br/>also everything is /p ofc</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ranboo sat on the edge of ender’s bed, running a hand through ender’s hair. End gently picked up ender’s crown, seeing ender’s reflection in it. The crown itself was made of reflective gold material, with a single purple gem embedded into the surface of the crown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The enderman hybrid couldn’t remember how end got the thing, but it held sentimental value to something so silly. Somehow, through everything Ranboo has gone through, it has stayed with ender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soft footsteps interrupted Ranboo’s thoughts as end looked up, and saw that Tubbo was coming down the spiral staircase of the home they named ‘the hive’. End smiled up to ender’s friend, watching as Tubbo’s bee wings laid flat as they rested on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Boo,” Tubbo smiled to his (platonic) crime lord partner. End smiled back to ender’s husband, a smile on ender’s face as end watched Tubbo run a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Bee,” Ranboo replied. “How was the crime?” End asked, as the two heard scuttling in the walls. Tubbo laughed at the inside joke, his curly brown hair falling over his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crime was crime, y’know. The ‘Crowfather’ tried to stop me, but I simply stung him with my poison and I’m pretty sure he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> sent to the hospital this time,” the bee hybrid smiled to Ranboo, who smiled back. “How was your day?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo hummed for a moment, before shrugging. “Nothing much happened. I’ve mostly been crafting tools and armor. I’ve gotten one set of diamond armor completed so far, and I just need to add a few more enchantment runes in them for them to be complete,” end spoke, a smile on ender’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What could I ever do without my sweet, sweet boo?” he asked, acting dramatic as he leaned backwards and threw his hand over his forehead. “What would I be, besides a simple pile of bones?” he laughed, causing Ranboo to laugh as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, from the vent near the roof, a small blue creature popped out, a blue hood shielding most of his white face. “Hey, Sneeg!” Tubbo said crouching down to get lower to the inchling. Sneeg was about a foot tall, and climbed into Tubbo’s arms. “How’s our favorite henchman doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just stole from Philza,” he said, a bright smile on his face. “Look what I got!” He double-tapped the small beaded bracelet he had, taking out 57 diamonds. He handed them to Ranboo, before taking out a freshly made axe, pickaxe, and sword. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good work!” Tubbo ruffled the two feathers between the little guys head, as one would a small child. Ranboo realized that Tubbo treats both Sneeg and Slimecicle like this (even if Slime is his full, adult size). End smiled, ender’s heart warm by everyone on this server. He didn’t know why, but it felt like he was finally allowed to be free. To be happy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Trapped (Bench Trio+Dream)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TWs; Kidnapping, murder, blood/gore</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ranboo didn’t know how end got into this situation. End was just trying to decorate ender’s and Tubbo’s mansion, ready to move in the next week since Foolish had finished it. So what happened? How had Dream been able to capture him? Did the mask-wearing admin control ender using the Enderwalk?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ender’s eyes were burning from the tears that were building up in ender’s red and green eyes. End just wanted to be able to decorate, but now end was being forced to pick someone to kill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy, ender’s first friend, someone who took the whole blame for burning down George’s house. Tommy, who pretended to be angry and dislike Ranboo. Tommy, who was just a kid who was forced to grow older than his age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or Tubbo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo, the bee to ender’s boo. Tubbo, ender’s husband. Tubbo, who he and Ranboo adopted a kid with. Tubbo, the logical thinker who always seemed to be able to get out of things. Tubbo, end’s soulmate, end’s life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to pick one, puppet,” Dream’s voice whispered into a pointed ear. Or was it the Dream Voice? End couldn’t tell through ender’s sporadic breathing. The tears had spilled down his face now, creating an ugly hissing sound and stream sizzling from his tears. “You’re first friend, or your lover?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy knew what the choice would be. He wasn’t worth Ranboo and Tubbo’s whole family. He knew what it was like when suddenly one of your parents was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, Tommy,” Phil had said that day. “But your mother- she- she’s passed away. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy would never forget that grief.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, when Ranboo walked over and gave Tommy a hug (even if Tommy couldn’t hug ender back, ropes and all), he accepted Ranboo’s apology. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, big men. Big men, we are. Me, you, Tubbo,” Tommy said, unnaturally calm as Dream started to walk over, a shining, netherite axe in hand. He raised the axe in the air, then thrusting it down into Tommy’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond gasped in pain, blood starting to pull as Dream lifted the weapon and swung again. Tommy’s vision was darkening as the continued to feel the blade digging deeper and deeper into his chest, voices muffled as they screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green and yellow exploded from the wound, knocking Dream back as the wound healed itself rapidly, causing Tommy to gasp with newfound life. Tommy felt faint as he heard shouting, and someone cutting the ropes which restrained his wrists. What had happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. He must have said that outloud, as someone talked to him. It sounded like he was underwater and couldn’t make a lot of the words out. Tommy stumbled as he walked, and he blinked a few times. He was still in Dream’s base - vault? He looked to his right, to which Ranboo was helping him walk out, and Tubbo was to his left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What. . . what happened?” he asked quietly. “Where’s Dream?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, big man. We’ll tell you once we get to Snowchester, yeah? Dream’s gone, Ranboo was able to kill him. For the last time,” Tubbo replied. Tommy hummed, seeming to take that answer. Who could blame him? He was tired and his chest still </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But at least he wasn’t dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Tommy’s world will start to get better now. Dream’s dead now, and now the server can rest now. There are no more villains. Maybe, and just maybe, Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo can be kids again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>